


treat you right

by EngagedtomyCat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngagedtomyCat/pseuds/EngagedtomyCat
Summary: Sooyoung lost her love once.She doesn't want to lose it again this time.





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just transferring this from AFF because I completely forgot about it lol

Jiwoo stares at her phone, several messages from Ha Sooyoung was showing on her screen. She clutched her phone closely to her chest, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes as she remembered the painful memory that happened a while ago.

___________________________________________________ 

  
_"You can't keep treating Jiwoo like this Sooyoung!" shouted Jinsol. Sooyoung rolled her eyes thoughtfully._

  
_"You're so annoying Jinsol. Also, why are you even concerned about us?" Sooyoung asks, spinning herself on the  chair. She then looks down at her phone,  Jiwoo's contact appearing on her screen._

  
_"It's not like we have anything between us."_

  
_Jinsol widened here eyes, disbeliefment filling her eyes. "It's so blatantly obvious that you like her though.." Jinsol trailed off._

  
_Sooyoung flinched. Hard. She then procceded to slam the desk and stood up, and shoved Jinsol hard, making her land onto the bed._

  
_"I told you a hundred, fucking times already," her voice roars throughout the room._

 

_"I don't like Jiwoo!"_

  
_The sound of cups falling down could be heard and the two girls snapped their heads to the entrance, only to find Junguen and Jiwoo standing there with blank expressions. Tears then started to pool around Jiwoo's eyes while Junguen clenched her teeth, holding back herself from punching Sooyoung._

 

_"..... I'm- I'm sorry. I'll just go-"_

 

_"Shit, Jiwoo wait!"_

  
_But before Sooyoung could move, Jiwoo had sprinted out of the room to exit the building. A series of clapping noises then made way to the silence that filled the room after Jiwoo's dissapearance._

 

_"Congratulations for winning the award for Biggest Jerk of the Year! How does that make you feel?" Junguen asked sarcastically. Sooyoung shot her a glare but did nothing else and just grabbed the jacket on her chair._

  
_"Fuck- I don't have time for this!" she slammed the door behind her, leaving the two blondes alone in the room.  
They simply looked at each other and sighed._

___________________________________________________

 This was bad. Really bad. Where should Sooyoung even look for her in the first place? God, she never even meant all of that! Jinsol was just being infuriating and a pain in the ass that those words just blurted out of her lips. Honestly, what is she even going to say when she meets Jiwoo? If, she finds her that is. She could have been anywhere in such a big city. Sighing to herself, Sooyoung continued running to all the places Jiwoo could have dissapeared to.

___________________________________________________

Rain had started to fall and everyone around Jiwoo had ran for shelter due to the sudden downpour. Everyone, but Jiwoo of course. Her feet could not move from the spot she was standing on. Her heart felt as if it was ripped and torn apart, then stepped on repeatedly for good measure. She knew loving Sooyoung was going to be painful, she just _knew_ it. But, she never braced herself for the amount of pain she was going to feel. Her clothes were soaking, her hair was damp and Jiwoo would want nothing else other than to dissapear right now. Sooyoung's words sliced through her heart like daggers everytime she replayed it in her mind.

  
_"I don't like Jiwoo!"_

  
Jiwoo then started to weep uncontrallabally. Why was love so painful? It wasn't as sweet and exhilarating as it was conveyed through letters, through songs. It left a bitter taste and it was choking her alive. She knew Sooyoung never really felt anything for her yet, she still wanted to be with her. Jiwoo let out an empty chuckle. Maybe they'll finally break things off once and for all.

  
 They could still remain as friends right? Sooyoung would probaly find someone new. Somebody who she could finally love genuinely. Somebody who she could feel comfortable with all the time. Somebody that could give Sooyoung everything she wanted.

 

_Somebody that wasn't her._

 

Jiwoo never stood a chance after all.

  
Suddenly, the sound of tyres screeching and water splashing could be faintly heard. Jiwoo turned her head to find the source of such a terrible sound. All of a sudden, a speeding car had came into her field of vision too fast for her liking. Then, everything had turned to dark.

___________________________________________________

Sooyoung was still frantically searching for Jiwoo in the heavy rain. She was soaking wet and had gained a lot of stares but she didn't gave a shit. What went through her mind was the image of a girl full of tears standing at the entrance of her room.

  
Jiwoo.

  
Jiwoo.

  
Fuck, Jiwoo where _are_ you?

 

She then felt her phone vibrating in the pocket of her jeans. She fished it out, hoping that it would be Jiwoo, even though it was deemed impossible considering the situation they were in now. To her dissapointment, it was none other than Jinsol's contact number appearing on her phone screen. She was reluctant to pick up at first but her roommate might have some information about Jiwoo's whereabouts.

  
"Hello?" Sooyoung answered with a strained voice.

 

  
"Sooyoung! Thank god you picked up-"

 

  
"Do you know where Jiwoo is?" asked Sooyoung, desperation filling her voice.

 

 

"Okay- Sooyoung, first of all, I'm going to have you to calm down when I say this-"

 

 

What? What was Jinsol going to say that required her to calm down?

 

"Is it about Jiwoo? Did something happen to her because if she's not okay, I swear to god I'll-" Sooyoung's voice was cracking.

 

"Sooyoung, breathe," Jinsol's voice was steady to avoid the brunette panicking, "Calm down first. The last thing the world needs right now is you overreacting so if you could just listen-"

 

  
"Jinsol. What. The Fuck. Happened?" 

 

  
The caller on the sender end turned silent before Jinsol spoke again, her voice so audibly quiet that it could be considered a whisper. 

  
"Jiwoo got into a car accident."

 

Sooyoung felt all the colours from her face being drained out. Her lips started to quiver and her body was trembling violently. She feels like the time she was told her father wasn't going to come home anymore. She should have known better. Nothing good comes out from being in love when you only get hurt in the end.

  
Love?

  
Wait-

 

She loved- 

 

_Jiwoo_?

 

Sooyoung let out a shaky laugh. What a time to realise her goddamn feelings for a girl who was possibly dead by now. The aching feeling in her chest returns to haunt her yet again. Her cheeks were not wet by the rain but mostly, the hot tears that streamed down her face.

  
She's so stupid.

 

"Hey, Sooyoung! Bastard- you have the audacity to leave me hanging!" a loud voice makes Sooyoung snaps back to reality. Only then did she realise that she never ended the call with Jinsol.

  
"Jiwoo's still alive you fucking idiot, if you thought she wasn't. She has minor injuries but she's mostly fine-"

  
Alive? Jiwoo is?

 

"Which hospital?" Sooyoung asks, cutting Jinsol's words off.

 

"Umm...the one next to that tteokbboki restaurant we always drop by-"

 

Sooyoung looks around and finds herself familiar with the area. If she sprints, she'll probaly make it in around, 10 minutes? She's going to risk everything if that meant a chance to clear up things with Jiwoo and finally responding to the girl's feelings. She needs Jiwoo to know that she likes her too. That she's also madly in love with Jiwoo too. Sooyoung starts running faster, leaving Jinsol to talk with herself on the phone.

 

"Hello?? Earth to motherfucking Sooyoung-"

 

Beep.

  
She ends the call. She knows that she's going to get an earful when she meets Jinsol again but she doesn't care. The only thing that kept her worried was-

  
What if Jiwoo hates her?

 

What if Jiwoo doesn't even want to see her anymore?

 

' _Don't give a damn about that. Just go.'_ her subconcious says. That gave Sooyoung the push she needed. She thinks this is the fastest she's ever ran in her life. Even faster than her school record in middle school. People were giving her looks as they wondered why was a grown-ass woman sprinting down the road in damp clothes. Yet, Sooyoung still doesn't give a damn. Right now, Jiwoo was her upmost priority.

 

She arrives at said hospital five minutes earlier than expected. She stops to catch her damn breath because she literally feels like fainting but she can't faint now because she needs to see Jiwoo. After a few breathing exercises, she trudged to the counter to ask for Jiwoo's room number. She then proceeded to climb up the stairs after receiving her room number since waiting for the elevator felt like excruciatingnly long and it felt like _hell_. Upon arriving, she was met with many familiar faces waiting expectantly in the corridor. When they see Sooyoung, their faces turned into an unpleasant expression, as if they had smelt the most revolting blue cheese in the world. Honestly, Sooyoung doesn't blame them. After all, who wants to see the face of the person who broke their beloved friend's heart?  

  
Sooyoung was then met with a slap across her face. Instinctively, she brought her hand to her cheeks, rubbing in in circles. It stung, but it was only for a moment.

 

"Thanks," Sooyoung flashes a smile, " I needed that."

  
"You have no right to be here." Junguen spat out coldly. Chaewon then stepped out from behind Junguen and was more than ready to throw hands at Sooyoung before Hyejoo acted quickly, holding back the older girl.

  
"Wha- Hyejoo let me go!" shouted Chaewon in frustration. "This bitch is the reason Jiwoo's even here in the first place!"

 

Hyejoo simply dragged Chaewon away from getting any closer to Sooyoung while she tried to squirm out of the younger girl's grip.

 

Sooyoung looked down at her feet, not denying the statement. This all happened because of her damn mouth. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and found herself at eye level with Jinsol. She looks at the brunette with a pitiful expression.

  
"I think you need to sort out things with Jiwoo, once and for all."

 

Sooyoung blinked back the tears that almost fell again on her cheeks and managed to give a slight nod. This might be her last chance after all.

 


	2. Restart

Jiwoo flutters her eyes open and immediately groans in pain. What happened to her? She is met with an unfamiliar sight and is absolutely clueless about her whereabouts. The room she was in was painted white, she was laying on a bed and she was wearing turquoise-coloured clothes. 

 

She's at the hospital?

 

But, why?

 

Memories of past events that happened a few hours ago came flooding into her mind. She remembers being run over by a skidding car that seemed to lost control due to the slippery road. She feels her eyes getting watery again in the thought process.

 

But it wasn't because of the accident. 

 

She is reminded of Sooyoung's words once again, words that she so desperately wants to forget but couldn't do so.

 

_"I don't like Jiwoo!"_

 

God, the truth hurts. Is she ever going to meet Sooyoung again? Probably not. She thought she would be fine. Yet, she's not. Sooyoung was her first love after all. How could she forget somebody so meaningful in her life? She shared many firsts with her.

 

First date.

 

First kiss.

 

First... diddly-doo.

 

She is still not used to such an mature word. She is practically a child when it comes to love. But, the first time she saw Sooyoung, it felt like she knew everything there was to know about love. Sooyoung seemed to be the answer to everything. Yet, right now, she was the source of her problems. A sound of a door opening could be heard. A man with greying hair and the most gentle eyes she's ever seen steps in while holding a clipboard.

 

"Ms Kim. I'm glad you're finally awake."

 

Jiwoo attempts to smile but she had no energy to do so. She managed to slightly nod and straightened her posture to show respect to the elder doctor.

 

"Do you remember anything? You were involved in a minor accident earlier with a skidding vehicle." the man says, flipping the papers that were clipped to the clipboard which Jiwoo assumed were the details of the accident and her.

 

"I remember it much too clearly for my own liking." Jiwoo sadly smiles.

 

The man raises an eyebrow but does not pry any further. He is a doctor after all, and doctors should not be involved in a patient's private life after all.

 

"It's a miracle that you only received minor injuries on your legs," he taps softly on  the cast plastered on Jiwoo's foot, making her wince slightly with pain, "In about a few weeks, you'll be fine and dandy again."

 

Jiwoo sighs in relief. The thought of her legs even being broken made her grimace. If it happened in reality, she'd be downright miserable for all her life. There was still so many things she wanted to do.

 

"How's the driver? Are they fine?" she asks, slightly concerned.

 

"Don't worry," the doctor spoke in an assuring tone, "The driver is resting  another room with  only a few bruises and cuts. Nothing too serious since the airbag was activated just in time."

 

A smile finally found its way to Jiwoo's face when she knew that nobody was badly hurt in such a horrible event. She then wonders if anyone knew that she was in the hospital now.

 

"And also," the doctor adds, "You have some visitors who are waiting for you. Would you like to see them?"

 

Jiwoo's eyes sparked with joy to know that some people went out of their way just to visit her.

 

"Yes please!"

 

The doctor responds with a warm smile and walks out of the room to invite the visitors in to see Jiwoo. She ponders on the possibility of who would come to see her. 

 

Junguen?

 

Or, Chaewon? Maybe the whole gang?

 

Her mind then flashes an image of Sooyoung for a few seconds. She shook her head repeatedly. She probably doesn't care about Jiwoo anymore.

 

A nurse then opens the door slightly ajar, peeking in to give her the details of her visitor.

 

"Your girlfriend has come to visit you, Ms Jiwoo."

 

Girlfriend? Jiwoo frowns slightly. She doesn't have a girl-

 

Oh.

 

Jiwoo's brain was malfunctioning as she tried to process the piece of information in front of her. If her eyes weren't playing any tricks on her, then she swears that Ha Sooyoung, the same girl who broke her heart just a couple of hours ago was walking in to see Jiwoo. She is suddenly afraid to face her again. Afraid that her tears will fall out without warning and burden the older girl. She contemplated running away but the cast on her leg seemed to be mocking her inability to move now.

 

Fuck.

 

As Sooyoung was nearing her, she noticed that the woman had very puffy eyes. Was she crying a while ago? Jiwoo silently wished that she was the reason for Sooyoung's eyes but she didn't want to get her hopes up high.

 

"Hey," she spoke in a quiet voice, trying to disguise the nervous tone of her voice. Jiwoo is appalled by Sooyoung's change of character. This wasn't how Sooyoung usually acted. She was used to when she was oozing with confidence and great pride. Timid and quiet Sooyoung was new for her, but she doesn't hate it. She clears her throat so it doesn't come out croaky.

 

"Hi."

 

An awkward silence then made way into the room. Both girls didn't dare to look at each other. Sooyoung simply sighed at their lack of communication. There was no backing out now.

 

Jiwoo then notices Sooyoung grabbing a nearby chair and placed it next to her bed.

 

"How are your legs?" Sooyoung asks with concern. It sounded so sincere that Jiwoo almost thought that Sooyoung actually cared about her. Almost.

 

"Well, I obviously can't walk properly right now," Jiwoo points to her cast, "But the doctor said that it'll heal soon. Hopefully."

 

"Really? I'm relieved to know that it wasn't anything serious." Sooyoung says, a slight smile tugging at her lips. 

 

Jiwoo desperately wants to look into Sooyoung's eyes right now but she's afraid that it may not have the gaze she hoped for. She doesn't want to cry again. She's tired of constantly feeling like shit these past few hours. The visitor could have been anybody but why, oh why, did Sooyoung chose to be her first visitor? The appearance of her 'girlfriend' made her baffled. What was her reason for coming when she didn't even _like_ Jiwoo?

 

"Why are you here?" Jiwoo asks, the question coming out harsher than she expected it to be. Jiwoo could feel Sooyoung being slightly shaken by her unusually cold tone.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Jiwoo's ears perked up and she immediately brought her eyes up, only to be staring at the older girl's tearful eyes. Jiwoo's heart clenched at the sight of this. She never liked the sight of a sad and miserable Sooyoung. It reminded her of a child who just dropped the ice cream they had just bought. The girl rarely, almost never shows any of her weaknesses so easily to anybody. Jiwoo is surprised to know that Sooyoung showed a different side of her that she doesn't show to other people, only to her.

 

"It's- It's all my fault that you're even here in the first place and you could have been injured-" Sooyoung's voice cracks. Jiwoo feels her heart breaking.

 

"You could have died, Jiwoo," Sooyoung brings her hands up to her face in an attempt to wipe her overflowing tears, "Because of the wrong choice of my words."

 

Jiwoo was slightly taken aback by Sooyoung's confession.

 

Wrong choice of words?

 

What was that supposed to mean?

 

She feels her blanket being tightly gripped by Sooyoung's fingers, venting all her frustration to the blanket.

 

"You probably hate me and my guts and I understand that but please believe me when I say that the words you heard during my conversation with Jinsol was not true!" Sooyoung shouts quietly, trying to make the  girl on the bed to believe her. She then takes a deep breath so she could talk without her voice cracking again.

 

"It was never true."

 

Jiwoo almost put her hands on Sooyoung's hands, wanting to comfort her like she always did out of her habit. She immediately pulled away her hand, realising how close she was to Sooyoung now. She is very confused by a lot of things.

 

First of all,

 

What's the truth behind Sooyoung's words then?

 

Jiwoo slightly tugs at her blanket, the question that was on the tip of her tongue should come out at any moment right now. Sooyoung then grabs Jiwoo's hands, bringing it to her chest, probably to her heart, and Jiwoo is so embarrassed by the amount of contact they were having now. What she was not prepared for was the fast-paced beating of Sooyoung's heart felt directly under her hand.

 

 

_"I love you, Jiwoo."_

 

 

Sooyoung's heartbeat sped up faster than ever and Jiwoo is so overwhelmed by the fast development that they were going through. She feels her body being directly sent to heaven and returned back to Earth to and fro. There was so much to process right now and Jiwoo has probably lost all reasoning, and Sooyoung's sobbing yet  _again,_ and everything's so messed up now but-

  
Sooyoung- 

  
Loves her too? 

  
She's not mistaking it right? 

  
"I know that I'm being so selfish and unfair right now after what all I had done to you but, Jiwoo-" Sooyoung grips Jiwoo's hands tighter, "Believe me when I say that I am deeply in love with you."

  
Jiwoo feels a rush of emotions hitting her all at once. She's not sure how to describe this feeling. It reminds her of the time she was the overall champion for the all-you-can-eat grapes competition. She received the grand prize, which was a trip to the grape vineyard where she could pluck all the juiciest grapes she wanted to. It felt like she was at the top of the world. Like she was soaring through the sky. 

  
Like a penguin.

  
Okay, well, technically penguins couldn't fly but they are incredibly good swimmers but her point is-

  
_Her heart was soaring._

  
"After I heard that you were involved in an accident, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose you like how I did with my father in the past. Because of my foolish mistake. It was only then that I knew you meant so much to me. _You mean the world to me._ "

 

Jiwoo was overjoyed to hear Sooyoung confessing her feelings towards her, of course, but she cannot help but feel a slight pang of sadness in her heart at the mention of Sooyoung's dad. The older girl wasn't entirely responsible for this horrific incident. Nobody could have fathom it and yet, she was putting the blame on herself. Jiwoo hated seeing Sooyoung feel guilty. She brought her hands up to caress her face and rubbed her tears on the cheeks in circular motions. Sooyoung is still slightly trembling and Jiwoo really wants to embrace Sooyoung and hold her in her arms. Unfortunately, the stupid cast on her leg sneered at her inability once again. She curses herself internally.

  
"Sooyoungie..." Jiwoo rubs Sooyoung's back in an attempt to soothe the girl's trembling, " Please stop crying already. You know this wasn't your fault."

 

  
Sooyoung wants to laugh at Jiwoo's words because she is the source of everything right now but only a sob comes out.

 

  
"I'm really trying to, Jiwoo," Sooyoung tightened her hold on the girl's wrist, "Ugh."

 

  
Jiwoo's heart rate is going up increasing fast when Sooyoung places open-mouthed kisses on the inside of Jiwoo's palm, as if this was her own way to control her breathing. After a few minutes, Sooyoung had finally stopped the waterworks that she thought would never end. Jiwoo made a mental note to herself that Sooyoung could be quite the crybaby when they were alone. It was, in all honesty, quite adorable. She then slapped herself for thinking of such an irrelevant thing when the situation didn't call for it.

  
"Hey Jiwoo," Sooyoung called out, her cheeks resting on Jiwoo's hands, "Will you forgive my incredibly stupid self?"

  
Jiwoo's face brightens up almost immediately when she hears Sooyoung's question and makes sure to crack her biggest grin she could. "Of course I forgive you and your stupid self," Jiwoo places their foreheads against each other, "You've just made me the happiest girl alive after all with your confession earlier."

  
Sooyoung's eyes finally wrinkled into the cutest and prettiest crescents Jiwoo has ever seen, and she feels her heart was currently under attack. Loving Sooyoung was unhealthy for her heart. Sooyoung's eyes then flickered down to Jiwoo's lips which made Jiwoo's face heat up. Why was she gazing at her lips with such an impossibly soft stare?

 

"Jiwoo." 

 

The taller girl brushed Jiwoo's bangs out of her face and leaned in even closer to her. Jiwoo's sure that she was practically red as a tomato now and it turned into an even darker shade when Sooyoung's cheeks were tinted with a slight blush as well.

 

"Y-Yes?"

 

Sooyoung was just millimetres away from Jiwoo and if they even moved even an inch closer, their lips would have been touching as of now.

 

"Can you do something to make me _also, f_ eel like the happiest girl alive?"

 

Jiwoo's heart is pounding loudly as of now. She almost lost it when Sooyoung's eyes dropped to her lips yet again and the possibility of them kissing makes her heart raced even faster.

 

"What should I do?" Jiwoo asks, trying not to sound breathless by Sooyoung's incredibly close distance. The taller girl's lips were excruciatingly close to her and Jiwoo felt a blush spread to her neck.

 

"I think you already know the answer to that."

 

When Sooyoung closes her eyes, Jiwoo thinks she finally understand all the love songs, all the cheesy poems. Their lips meet halfway and  Jiwoo has never felt more in love now than she has ever before. Sooyoung's lips were so soft, they weren't chapped like most people would've been and it tasted _much_ better than she expected it to be. It's not the first time they've kissed. Their first time was when they were drunk and intoxicated with alcohol, until both girls had made out with each other accidentally when dared to do so by their group of friends. This time, they were sober and had mutual feelings for each other. The small noises Sooyoung makes in the back of her throat makes Jiwoo's heart do a dozen backflips. She is tempted to break the kiss so she can see what kind of expression did Sooyoung have on her face but the older girl was not letting her. Alas, they were human beings who required oxygen to breathe so they finally part from each other to catch their own breath. Jiwoo figures that this was her chance to stare into Sooyoung's beautiful big eyes and was mesmerized by how much love those eyes held right now. 

  
It was her love that was purely reserved for Jiwoo. 

  
Only for Jiwoo.

  
Sooyoung places little pecks on her knuckles as they sat through the silence. Jiwoo's lips curves into a megawatt smile as she starts to play with the older girl's hair, just letting her fingers getting entangled in them. She's so content with just this. Unfortunately, she was so caught up with the silkiness of Sooyoung's hair that it finally hits her.

  
She hasn't actually given Sooyoung a proper reply.

  
So, Jiwoo pulls Sooyoung in closer by wrapping her arms around the latter's neck and brought her lips close to her ears, her hot breath lingering on them. Sooyoung felt a shiver in her spine when Jiwoo was the one acting bold this time. The words that came out of Jiwoo's lips was a faint whisper yet, it could be clearly heard by Sooyoung.

  
"I love you too, Sooyoungie."

  
Sooyoung's face turned into a deep red colour and Jiwoo found herself making a list on ways to make Ha Sooyoung embarrassed because she underestimated the power of what a blush does to a person. They started to lean in closer like before, definitely up for another make out session when the door suddenly bursts open.

  
"SOOYOUNG YOU LITTLE BITCH! 'I'm her girlfriend' MY ASS! I'M GOING TO-" Chaewon frantically screams but is dumbfounded by the sight of Sooyoung straddling Jiwoo on the hospital bed.

  
"Fuck, Chaewon! You can't just burst in and disrupt them like that-" Hyejoo shouts, also stopping in her tracks when she sees the same sight. Jiwoo and Sooyoung immediately pulled away from each other, and kept spluttering, unable to even form words anymore.

  
"It's not what it looks like!" Jiwoo tries to convince them. However, she forgets that Sooyoung was still with her.

  
"It's not?" Sooyoung asks, in an uncertain tone, almost heartbroken.

  
"N-No! That's not what-Sooyoung I really do love you but right now-" Jiwoo panics, her words not making sense anymore. She whimpers, not sure how to fix the messed up situation. What terrible timing her friends had when they decided to come into her room and disrupt her time with Sooyoung.

  
"I see Sooyoung didn't waste any time in getting down into business," Jinsol whistles, her arms crossed as an amused expression stayed on her face. Junguen, who was the last person to enter the room, was confused by the amount of noise they were making.

  
"Guys, what did Sooyoung do to Jiwoo-" Her jaw drops.

 

  
"Oh."

 

At this point, Jiwoo thinks that it was impossible to hide her relationship with Sooyoung from their group of friends any longer.

  
"It's what it looks like," she admits defeatedly, in a quiet voice, "Sooyoung and I have made up."

  
Chaewon and Hyejoo drops their jaw, Jinsol's smirk was turning bigger and Junguen was having a slight headache because, what on earth?

  
"I'll treat you right Jiwoo," Sooyoung gives a chaste kiss on Jiwoo's lips and everyone, including Jiwoo herself, turns red, "I won't ever try to hurt you _ever_ , again."

  
Jiwoo's wide eyes quickly turned into a somewhat gentler one, and she buries her head into Sooyoung's shoulder, and despite being very embarrassed by the series of coos from their friends, she was feeling euphoric at the same time.

  
"I'm sure you will, Sooyoungie."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls can anyone who stan loona and svt be my mutual on twitter cuz I want my tl to be FILLED with them :))
> 
> Here's my acc: @tiredorbit


End file.
